


The Kiss

by magical_traveler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is smug, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hermione is breathless, Humor, Kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler/pseuds/magical_traveler
Summary: Hermione gets a lesson on how to kiss.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 54
Kudos: 402





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am with only one eye open. 🤣 Enjoy! 🤗

* * *

He was in front of her in an instant. 

Suddenly, Draco’s eyes were boring into her and she felt light. Her heart dared to beat out of her chest. Her nerves prickled with anticipation. 

Then his fingers were tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck and his lips were against hers. They were soft. Perfect. He tasted of apples and mint. Neither were her favourite things, but they were now if they were from him. She breathed in and smelled his cologne. It was sandalwood and it had a crisp scent to it. She could smell it forever. 

Draco’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her hand rested softly on his chest and she felt the beating of his heart echoing hers. 

The kiss began to morph into something more. The passion he put into the kiss felt like a man lost in the desert finding water for the first time. A man’s thirst finally quenched. He was consuming her senses. The way he skillfully moved his tongue made her shiver. His hands felt like fire against her skin. 

He was everything. The kiss was everything. No time-turner could bring her back to this moment as they had transcended time itself. It was just them. 

She melted into him. Her arm moved around his torso and her hand touched his face. At her touch, a moan escaped him. He sounded desperate. Another left him and she felt herself grow wet. 

Then he picked her up and pinned her up against the wall. She felt the rough stone pushing through her sweater but only for a moment. Her world was then consumed by the kiss again. Timeless. Perfect. 

Without warning, he broke the kiss. She wanted more. She wanted to continue escaping into that pocket of time they had created. 

“Granger.” 

She looked up and his face was impassive. But his lips were slightly parted and his breath was ragged. 

“That is how you properly kiss someone.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It had been days since he kissed her but since then his arms had never felt so empty. He kept imagining her breasts pressed against his chest, the perfection of them and how he wanted to hold them in his hands. The image of her waist floated to the front of his mind. He saw the line of it widen to her hips, yet another thing he wanted to touch, to claim as his. 

It was stupid really, the kiss. It was just to shut her up. That was the lie he told himself every time he thought of her. He just wanted her to stop talking about Weasel. Draco took to avoiding her in the corridors of the castle. Any excuse to not even be within distance of smelling her perfume was passable. 

Damn him for even kissing her at all. It was a mistake. The shock on her face was enough to tell him the folly of his actions. That didn’t stop him from thinking about the feel of her lips on his or the soft sounds she made every night since. 

“Draco!” 

He seized. She’d found him.

Carefully, he turned to face where the voice came from. “Granger, what a surprise.” He did his best aristocratic drawl to keep the conversation brief. 

Her freckled cheeks were tinged with a pink blush. Silently, he wondered if it extended down below her collar. 

“Have you been avoiding me, Malfoy?” Her voice was sharp and dangerous. 

“Why would I want to see you at all?”

“Don’t avoid my question with a question, you prat. Have you been avoiding me? I haven’t seen you around the castle in days,” she said with a pointed glare. 

“Yes.” 

“Why? Tell me. Are you embarrassed you—“ 

“No,” he said. He wanted to run, but his feet wouldn’t move. 

“Tell me why you don’t want to see me,” she said. 

Draco moved to cage her against the wall and looked down at her lips, and then back up at her eyes. The pink on her cheeks turned to a bright red. “Because if I did, I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from wanting to do this.”

His lips pressed to hers.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 🤗💕
> 
> Find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/magicaltraveler3/) and [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/magicaltraveler3)


	3. Chapter 3

The golden yellow light tumbled through the window in her room. The dust soaked beams made themselves at home on his porcelain back, giving him a slight glow. His shoulder muscles moved as he shifted beside her in the bed. The bright red parallel marks striped his torso reminding her of their activities the night before. 

The previous night was a blur of kissing, exploring, and moans of ecstasy. She remembered his fingers gripping her hips, hard enough to leave bruises. Hermione summoned a mirror and saw the marks he left on her neck, claiming her as his. 

It shouldn’t have brought back the desire in her core, but it did. 

She remembered the warmth of his body against hers, the way he covered her completely. His hands had a magic of their own as he worked her over and over. Draco took his time making his name tumble from her lips like a quiet prayer. The way he could bring her to the edge, again and again, made the heat pool in her belly once more. 

She felt him stir and watched his bare thigh move from beneath the covers. 

Another memory danced to the front of her thoughts. The tight grip she had on her red sheets as he finally pushed her over the edge, the way her back arched off of the mattress as her legs shook at the force of her release. She remembered opening her eyes and there he was, staring at her with a look of smug pride mixed with awe. It was at that moment she realized she wanted to see that face again and again. 

Hermione looked at him somehow surprised that he was in her bed at all. She took in his hair and the messy look it had from her fingers running through the silky locks. It really was as soft as she always imagined it to be. It was just long enough to grip, but soft enough for her fingers to slip through. 

Draco stirred, one hand rubbing his eyes. Her heart fluttered as she took in his grey eyes and the way they seemed to glow in the shadows. She always loved his eyes. 

“What time is it?” His voice was husky and deep. 

“Barely nine. We’ve missed breakfast.” 

“Have we?” His signature smirk appeared on his face. “Good thing that wasn’t what I planned to eat this morning.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 🤗💕
> 
> Find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/magicaltraveler3/) and [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/magicaltraveler3)


End file.
